


Together Forever

by VampirePaladin



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, First Timeline, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mami knows what is coming, but when she is with Madoka she will never run out of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mattecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattecat/gifts).



They both sat on the same side of the low triangular table. Half-drunk cups of tea and plates with nothing but cake crumbs sat within easy reach. They each had an open book that they were reading from. Madoka occasionally wrote on a piece of lined paper. Mami was supposedly reading, but she kept on looking out the window.

The lights were on even though it was not very late. Storm clouds had been approaching all day and now they completely blotted out the sun.

“Kaname, would you like another piece of cake?” Mami asked.

“Okay, but this would be my third piece,” Madoka said.

“Magical girls need all the energy they can get.”

Mami stood up and walked into the kitchen. She returned with two more pieces of cake. She placed one in front of Madoka and the other in front of herself.

“It is so much harder to keep up with school now that I have to fight witches every day.”

“Do you regret it?” Mami asked, frowning.

“No, not really, I get to spend more time with you and I can get help from Sayaka, Hitomi and Homura with classwork.”

“You are lucky to have classmates that can help you keep up.”

Madoka pushed away her assignment and picked up the cake. With the delicate fork she began to eat the delicious pastry. Each bite was just that right level of sweetness without being overbearing. She closed her eyes as she just let herself taste the cake. The whipped cream on top was like a fluffy cloud in her mouth. The drizzle of chocolate was small, but it seemed to shout out at her all the more for its sparing use. 

“It is so delicious, Mami!”

“Thank you, I made it.”

“Do you make all your cakes?”

“No, I don’t always have time, but I do like making them when I can.”

Mami glanced out the window.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, why do you ask?”

“You keep on looking out the window and you haven’t turned your page in almost an hour,” Madoka said. She was staring right at Mami, who would not make eye contact with her.

“Walpurgisnacht.”

“Walpurgisnacht?”

“It is the most powerful witch. It doesn’t hide in a barrier. It can easily kill any magical girl. I have only ever heard of it as a rumor and have never met a magical girl that has faced it in battle before.”

“It sounds scary, but Mami if no one has seen it then why are you so worried about it?”

“There is a certain magical girl that can see the future. She said it will appear in Mitakihara and that it will appear tonight.”

“Mami,”Madoka grabbed her hand, dropping the fork; “we can beat it together.”

“Kaname,” tears were welling up in Mami’s eyes, “this is far more dangerous than anything we have done before. There is a good chance we will not survive.”

“It doesn’t matter. The two of us will be together. We are magical girl partners. The two of us will save everyone and we will be together forever.”

The two abandoned both books and cake. They spent the evening sitting next to each other on Mami’s couch. Hands found each other and held tight. Madoka could feel the ring form of Mami’s soul gem pressed against her skin. It felt warm and alive.

There was one thing Mami was not mentioning to Madoka. It was something that Mami herself did not want to think about, something she wanted to forget.

They watched the weather get worse. An evacuation order was issued for the city. Madoka’s cell phone rang inside her schoolbag. She let go of Mami to answer it.

“Hello?... Mama, I’m with an upperclassman… Yes, I’m safe…We’re going to it now…Bye.” Madoka hung up her phone.

“Your mother was checking up on you?”

“Yes, she wanted to make sure I was heading to a shelter. I don’t like lying to her.”

“You are lucky to have your parents.”

Madoka was back on the couch, pulling Mami into a hug while still holding onto her phone. “And you have me.”

Mami looked at Madoka’s smiling face. Her cheeks were red and the tears that she almost cried before were now flowing freely. “Kaname-“

“Madoka.”

“Madoka, you need to know that-“

“We’re going to save everyone and we are going to be together.”

Mami rested her head on the younger girl’s shoulder. She made herself forget what she knew and she put her faith in Madoka’s words. Sometimes it was hard to have hope, but with Madoka she felt like she would never run out of it.

“Until we go, can you hold me?” Mami asked.

“Of course.”

For the first time since she became a magical girl, Mami had someone to hold her, to make her feel safe and secure. It felt nice. Right now she felt like she could do anything as long as Madoka was with her.

 

Side by side the two magical girls walked together. Familiars passed them on either side. Their rings glowed as they transformed. 

Mami held a musket in her hands. She stared up at the large witch and said, “I am glad we became partners.”

“Mami, I want you to know that I’m scared right now.”

“So am I. It isn’t too late for us to run away.”

“No, magical girls are the bringers of hope.”

“Of course, what was I thinking?” Mami said.

The two closed in. Their weapons were long range so the witch’s flight was no problem for them. They only had to bother to expend magic on flying when the familiars got to close to them or a piece of a building or other rubble threatened to smash where they were firing from. Volley after volley of Minié balls and arrows were launched at Walpurgisnacht. Most hit the witch. They were slowly chipping away at the monstrously gigantic witch.

“Homura!” Madoka yelled out.

Mami turned her head. Homura was standing in a ruined building. Mami could see the girl’s mouth move, but she could not hear her. Madoka was distracted by her friend. She could not see the attack rushing toward her. Mami did see it.

Mami started moving. She put herself in between Madoka and the witch. Her Soul Gem glowed as she hastily threw up a magical barrier. It held up under the attack, but Mami was straining. The magic felt like it was pouring out of her. Some of the blast seeped through the barrier, striking Mami in the head. She would not budge. Finally, the attack stopped.

Mami turned to face Madoka. She smiled at her. Her Soul Gem was at its limit and shattered. The transformation lasted for a second longer before it dissolved and Mami fell forward.

“Mami!” Madoka cried out, rushing forward to catch her. 

Madoka laid Mami gently on the ground. Even without being a doctor Madoka knew that Mami was dead. She bent down and kissed the cold lips before covering her face with a white handkerchief and neatly folding Mami’s hands up on her stomach.

“I’m sorry, Mami. I promised we would stay together. This is my fault.” Madoka stood up. “Don’t worry, I just have one thing to take care of and then we will be together again. I’ll see you soon.”

She could see Homura running toward them. The spectacled girl fell on her knees at Mami’s corpse.

**Author's Note:**

> -The magical girl that can predict the future is Oriko from Puella Magi Oriko Magica  
> -A Minié ball is a type of bullet fired by a rifled musket


End file.
